Anne Boleyn's diffrent path
by Spirithorse16
Summary: this is a rewrite of my previous fanfiction but this one is centred of Anne Boleyn. What if Henry and Anne had married in 1527 instead of 1533 how would Anne's future have changed
1. Chapter 1

_**Anne Boleyn's Different Future**_

_What if Anne Boleyn and Henry VIII had married in 1527 instead how Anne's future would have been different?_

**December 4, 1527**

Anne's coronation and wedding was a joyful affair. Wine, music and feasts flowed throughout London for days afterwards. However now there was reason to rejoice more for Anne had just gone into labour with her and the King's first child.

Henry paced up and down outside Anne's chambers as he heard her screams as she fought to give birth. He had banned entry to Anne's rooms except for her ladies, the physician and midwife. With him also was Anne's father and brother The Earl of Wiltshire, Thomas Boleyn and Viscount Rochford, George Boleyn, there was also Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk and Anne's uncle the Duke of Norfolk.

Screams continued to echo from the chambers where Anne was however Anne gave one last scream and then all was quiet; a baby's cry was heard. All of a sudden Anne screamed again.

After another hour Anne's screams stopped again and baby's cry was heard again. Just then Mistress Collins the midwife came hurrying out.

"Well" demanded Henry anxious to know what had happened

"Her majesty had given birth to not one son but 2" said Mistress Collins smiling before hurrying back into Anne's chambers.

A couple of hours later Henry was allowed into Anne's chambers

She was sitting looking pale and tired and the two princes were in her arms.

"Henry" she said looking up and smiling at him "come and meet your sons"

Henry walked over to the bed sat down on the side of it and smiling like a proud new father.

"What shall we name them" asked Anne

"Our eldest son" he said pointing to child in Anne's left arm "shall be named Henry and our second son shall be named Edward"

Anne yawned all of a sudden and her ladies were there in an instant

"Her majesty must rest as often as possible her strength will return faster" said Lady Jane Boleyn, George's wife

"Of course and I must go as well for I must alert the Kingdom that England has two new princes" said Henry he then left no doubt to boast about his new sons".


	2. Life gets good

_**Chapter 2**_

_**December 20, 1527 **_

Life at court for the Boleyns was at its peak. It was rumoured that Jane Boleyn wife of George Boleyn was pregnant and the Lady Mary Carey sister to Queen Anne was also pregnant again (she already had two children; a daughter; Catherine born in 1524 and a son; Henry born in 1526). For weeks afterwards following the birth of the two princes Henry and Edward parties and celebrations had broken out across the country. Even now there were celebrations breaking out randomly across London. Henry walked through Whitehall Palace thinking about how lucky he was. He had a beautiful wife and 2 sons and now it was almost Christmas.

"She's pretty" murmured George Boleyn as he watched a pretty young maid in the crowd

"What about your wife" asked the King by his side?

"Well I can't do anything with her whilst she is pregnant can I" pointed out George with a laugh

"To true" laughed Henry

"I think I will see if she is comfortable hear at court" said George

The King laughed as George wandered off and started to flirt with the woman.

As the celebrations continued another person watched with a less than happy expression

Eustace Chapuys watched the celebrations with a disgusted expression how could England possibly be celebrating the birth of those bastards. He retired back to his chambers and began to prepare a message to the one true Queen of England

_**December 21, 1527**_

_I am very sorry to have to burden you with this news but the birth of the 2 sons means that support from the emperor is unlikely to continue_

_Your Servant _

_Eustace Chapuys _

Katherine sighed as she stared at the letter, she knew dear Eustace was right 2 sons meant that Mary's chances of becoming Queen were unlikely at best.

Standing up she walked over to her chapel and began to pray

_**September 21, 1528**_

Anne Boleyn laughed as she danced with her husband. She was now 3 months pregnant with their next child. Jane Boleyn had given birth 3 days ago to a daughter Lady Elizabeth Boleyn. George had also fathered another child with a mistress Jane Seymour and had sired another daughter the Lady Catherine Boleyn. Mary had also had another child a son Sir Edward Carey. Anne had suggested that Elizabeth, Catherine and Edward share the nursery at Hatfield with their sons Henry and Edward. Henry had agreed. Yes Anne Boleyn thought life was good.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Boleyns Part 1

_**Chapter 3**_

_**March 9, 1529**_

The whole court was gathered in the ball room as they waited with baited breath, Queen Anne had gone into labour and the waited for the results

In Anne's chambers Henry paced up and down impatiently as he listened to his wife's screams of pain. With him were George and Thomas Boleyn, Thomas Howard, Charles Brandon, Thomas Cromwell and Thomas Moore. At that point Anne gave a particularly brutal scream followed by words that Henry never thought could come from a woman's mouth. He turned to George and Thomas Boleyn whose eyebrows rose so far they almost meshed with his hairline.

A final scream came from the room and a baby's cry was heard. Just then Lady Nan Saville came out

"Her majesty has given birth to another son" said Lady Saville

Henry smiled so much he felt his face would split in two.

"May I go and see her" asked Henry

"Of Course my lord"

Henry hurried into Anne's chambers and saw her sitting up looking tired but happy

"Sweetheart" whispered Henry

"Henry" said Anne smiling "come and meet your son"

Henry smiled and walked over to see his new-born son

"What shall we name him" asked Anne

"He shall Arthur I think after my brother" stated the King happily

"Prince Arthur" said Anne smiling happily down at her son

_**March 20, 1529 – At Hever Castle**_

George Boleyn wandered the halls of Hever thinking that life could not get any better his sister had 3 sons and her position on the throne was secure. He had 2 children of his own both daughters. Lady Elizabeth Boleyn by Jane Boleyn his wife; and Lady Catherine Boleyn by his mistress Jane Seymour. Both of them were pregnant again. Feeling board he turned his attention to one of the ladies in his wife's household and asked what her name was

"Mary Williams" said the young woman

George stared at the woman she could not have been more than 17 years old

"Well mistress Williams if you could step into my apartments" said George smiling


End file.
